Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a media system and a method of providing recommended search term(s) corresponding to an image and, more particularly, to a media system and a method of providing recommended search term(s) corresponding to an image that can provide recommended search term(s) corresponding to an image being displayed on a display screen.
Discussion of the Related Art
As diverse types of multimedia devices have become common, a remote controlling device, which is configured to easily operate a particular multimedia device from a distant range, has been widely used due to its price to convenience ratio. However, with the outstanding supply of multimedia devices, each having a larger display screen and more complicated functions, the manipulation of remote controlling devices have become more complicated and difficult.
For example, when the user wishes to change the color of the display screen through his (or her) TV, the user is required to execute a wanted menu by pressing on a specific button on the remote controlling device. Then, the user selects a wanted menu by pressing on directions keys provided on the remote controlling device. Thereafter, the user adjusts the corresponding values from the corresponding sub menu. Then, the user is required to manipulate the remote controlling device once again by pressing on a specific button, so as to return to the higher layer menu. Finally, the user is required to press on a specific button of the remote controlling device, so as to end the adjustment process and to close the menu screen. This process required a complicated series of manipulations.
Meanwhile, as diverse functions are integrated in the remote controlling device, which is configured in a limited size, the types and number of control button provided on the remote controlling device have increased, thereby causing the manipulation of the remote controlling device to be more complicated and causing difficulty in accurately remembering all of the provided functions. In some cases, multiple functions may be selectively used by pressing on a single button, which causes inconvenience and difficulty for the user to accurately execute the function he (or she) wishes to perform. Furthermore, in case the number of control buttons provided on the remote controlling device increases, diverse manipulations may be performed. However, such a remote controlling device may perform diverse functions and operations. However, in order to accommodate all of the control buttons assigned for each of the diverse functions, the size of the remote controlling device inevitably becomes larger, difficult to manage, and its fabrication cost may also increase. Thus, discussions on a new type of inputting means are being made in order to overcome such difficulty and inconvenience.
Meanwhile, as diverse Video On Demand (VOD) systems enabling users to choose and view only wanted channels among a wide range of channels, multimedia reproducing devices being connected to display devices so as to reproduce multimedia contents, and Internet Protocol TeleVisions (IPTVs) that can acquire and exchange information to and from one another by being connected to the interne are being widely provided, it is becoming more difficult to make efficient use of the services providing diverse functions by using a simple remote controlling device. Accordingly, alternative methods of using wireless keyboards or wireless (or optical) mice are being proposed and applied. However, in light of cost efficiency, mobility, and convenience in usage, it is apparent that no other device can fully replace the efficiency provided by remote controlling devices.
Therefore, in order to resolve the above-described disadvantages, extensive research for adopting diverse types of wireless pointing devices and user interfaces in computers or other types of display devices is under progress.